


Snooping

by DipKit



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipKit/pseuds/DipKit
Summary: Drabble conversations involving a way Garrus might have found out something about his partner.





	Snooping

Garrus finds out through the Commander’s file. It’s not a classified detail, but there it is- a previous name, almost at the start of his record. A very feminine name. The extranet turns up only a brief bootcamp registration under that name.  
A visit with Dr. Chakwas and a couple nervous questions later, the good Doctor says she can’t breach patient confidentiality about that sort of thing. “Garrus,” she says, “the two of you seem to have grown very close. I’m sure the commander will tell you if you ask him. I’m sorry but I can’t really be of any help to you in this matter.”  
“There must be something you can tell me, then. If I have a general question about human physiology?”  
“Of course.” Chakwas smirks at his obvious work-around.  
“Say a human were to- want to be the other type of human. Is this a possibility?”  
“Of course. Some don’t place nearly as much importance on gender as we used to, but we as a species have a lot of hang-ups around it.” Chakwas sits onto her chair and rests her hand on the desk. She looks back up at Garrus. “There’s really no big differences between the extremes of secondary sexual characteristics, so they can easily be modified with minor surgery and hormonal treatment.”   
“I don’t think Turians have a similar thing. We’re pretty much stuck with how our fringes grow, so to speak.”  
“The Turian medical specialists I’ve worked with didn’t bring up the matter, but I have a feeling there might be analogous turian experiences. Turian maturation is remarkably similar to our own.”  
“I’ll admit I don’t know much about the subject.”  
“That’s quite alright, Garrus. You know, if you’re really concerned about this sort of thing, I understand wanting to get all the information first. But in matters of relationships, if I may be so bold, I find it’s easier to just talk with the person.”  
“I- thank you, doctor. It’s probably best if I do that first.”  
“And Garrus? I know the commander seems like he’s tough enough, but be gentle with this.”  
Garrus nods and walks out the door. 

Later, Shep and Garrus are back in the main battery, Shep looking over a datapad of mission reports while Garrus pretends to calibrate, turning the same setting back and forth for a few minutes before letting the curiosity get to him.  
“Hey, Shepard. Do you have a minute?”  
Shep sighs with relief. “Gladly. There’s only so much of these I can read at once. What’s up?” He looks at Garrus, data pad placed on the panel between them.   
“Ah, well, the thing is,” he starts nervously, “you know how I said I would do some research?”  
“Oh? Right.” Shep smirks. “The extranet showing you anything I should be worried about?”  
“Well- maybe.”  
“Huh.” Shep looks surprised, but continues “Just know not everyone is into all the strange things humans have in some vids. We’ve got a lot of strange things on there.”  
“Oh, no, it’s nothing like that. I know what to stay away from, it’s just, well I came across something in your file-”  
“Hoping for some insights into what the commander likes?” Shep jokes.  
“I found a - a name. From around the time you enlisted, bootcamp at Pensley to be specific.”  
Shep stills, and the smirk fades into a neutral face. “Oh. Didn’t think anyone would look that far back into my records.”  
“So that wasn’t just a misfiling?” Garrus hazards, aware of Shep’s more closed stance, “I wanted to ask you about it but I was just… confused. I asked Chakwas-”  
“You asked her what?” Shep interrupts, voice slightly louder than he expected.   
Garrus continues, moving a hand out toward Shep on the panel between them. “She didn’t tell me anything, you know her. But she did say I should talk to you about whatever that was, and that I should probably not ever say that name I found.” Garrus looks at Shep’s face. Shep closes his eyes and takes a calming breath.   
“Sorry.” He opens his eyes and looks at Garrus, puts his hand against his and rubs his thumb over Garrus’ palm. “Last time anyone brought up my dead name it was not under good circumstances.”   
Shep smiles, “In very simple terms I changed my body to make myself comfortable. Went from ‘female’ to ‘male’ at least as far as everyone who has eyes is concerned.”  
“Okay, I can follow that. Is this a common thing? For humans I mean.”  
“Not as far as I know. But it’s not uncommon, either.” Shep steps around the panel and leans back against it, bracing his hands on either side of him. “I can look up the numbers later, though it may be even harder to track with humanity spread out among the stars.”  
Garrus nods. “I guess all the research I did may not have been necessary, then.”  
Shep chuckles “Probably not.” Garrus moves close, reaches for Shep’s hand and holds it between them. “Though I can imagine it might be more fun to go in blind anyway.”  
Casually, Garrus lifts his other hand and runs his fingers behind Shep’s neck. “You’ve never been with a turian- that I know of,” Shep shakes his head, “and I’ve not been with any humans. So you might be right, going in blind could be fun.”  
Shep nudges into Garrus’ hand. “I know it will kill you to not be able to do more research, but I’ll make it worth your while.”  
Shep takes a moment to scan Garrus’ face. In his, Garrus sees a bit of hesitance. Shep asks, “Do you want to come up later tonight?”  
“Wouldn’t miss it for anything.” Garrus leans in and they kiss, Shep pushing against him with a little more force than usual. Shep steps out of Garrus’ hands and moves to leave.   
“I’ll be waiting.” Shep winks before heading out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is my headcanon because I want to see this kind of thing. As a trans guy it's hard to see myself in most of the media I consume, so headcanons will have to suffice.


End file.
